Happy Birthday
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Momo. Happy birthday to you." She giggled. "Oh Toshiro, you're so silly." "Only for you, my sweetheart."


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only original characters I do own are Shia Hitsugaya, Naomi Yoshida-Hitsugaya, Miyako Hinamori, and Tatsuya Hinamori.

* * *

**Synopsis**: "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Momo. Happy birthday to you." She giggled. "Oh Toshiro, you're so silly." "Only for you, my sweetheart."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Here's my annual one-shot for Momo's birthday. I hope you enjoy it. I dedicate this fan fiction to my wonderful supporters and HitsuHina fans out there!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Momo Hinamori woke up to the sound of chirping. Wondering where it is coming from, the young woman slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see a few birds perched on the branches just outside the bedroom window. She extended her arms out and let out a satisfying sigh. Using one of her hands, she began feeling her right side. After feeling nothing, she looked over to find out the person she usually slept next to is not there. "He must have gone to work early."

She slightly raised her head to check the time. It is nine-thirty in the morning. Seeing that it is time to wake up, Momo rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to the closet. After picking out a few clothes, she left the safety of the master bedroom and walked into the washroom to take a shower.

Minutes later, she got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen only to find the dining table set up with eating utensils, plates, and various food dishes. When she got a closer look at one of the dishes, she can make out the words that were squirted on the large omelet using ketchup. She let out a bright smile. There is only one person in this house who is capable of pulling a stunt like this.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against his broad chest. Hinamori giggled upon feeling the tips of his soft hair brushing through her skin. Then, she heard him sing, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Momo. Happy birthday to you."

She glanced over her shoulder to meet with her one and only. "Oh Toshiro, you're so silly."

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around so that they can see each other. "Only for you, my sweetheart."

He leaned over to give her a loving kiss.

"Thank you," she replied. "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"I took the day off just for you."

Hinamori raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." He planted another kiss on the lips. "I love you, Momo."

She smiled back. "I love you too."

Just as he was about to kiss her for a third time, the loving couple suddenly heard a voice, "Ohayo."

Stopping what they were doing, they turned their attention to the four year old girl who is standing in their presence. Momo greeted, "Ohayo Shia-chan, did you have a nice sleep?"

The dual haired child nodded her head. She began walking up to her mother. Once she is close enough, she extended her hand out to show that she's holding a pink card with drawn flowers and hearts. "Happy Birthday, Okaa-san."

"Aww, that's so sweet." She accepted her daughter's offer. "Can I look inside?"

Again, the girl nodded her head. Wondering what's inside, Hinamori took a moment to read the written text inside:

**_Happy Birthday_**

**_Love, Shia_**

Momo smiled. Then, her eyes looked further down to see the family drawing of her, Toshiro, and Shia. They are gathered around a large birthday cake, cheering with joy. She resumed her attention to her daughter.

"What a nice picture you drew." She threw her arms around her child and gave her a forehead kiss. By the time she pulled away, she said, "Thank you; I love it."

The dual haired girl smiled. "Oto-san helped me write the words."

"Did he?" Hinamori looked over at Hitsugaya. "Well, he deserves some thanks."

She leaned over to give him a quick smack on the lips.

"Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Oto-san no go to work?" Shia asked her father.

"No, I took the day off so that I can spend time with you and your mother," he replied.

"Then, we go somewhere speci-special?"

"Yes, we're going somewhere special today. So, you better eat your breakfast and get changed before we leave."

Shia smiled and nodded her head. "Hai!"

With that said, the four year old girl ran over to the dining table. Once she took her seat, she called her parents to join her. Toshiro and Momo glanced at one another. After showing a small gesture, they young parents walked over and took their seats next to their daughter. The three people then placed their hands together. Hinamori asked, "What do we say, Shia-chan?"

The child replied, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Hinamori and Shia to leave the house. Once he noticed them, he turned the key which began running the car engine. By the time they opened the passenger and left rear doors, the mother and daughter stepped into the car. After taking their seats, they closed the opened doors and put on their seat belts. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's alright," Toshiro replied. Looking at the rear view mirror, he asked Shia, "Is it on yet?"

After she was buckled up, the dual haired girl gave her father a thumb up. "Yup, I'm all done."

"Good; let's get moving."

With that said he switched the gear to reverse and pulled down the brakes. After backing the car out of the driveway, he changed gears and turned the steering wheel. He began driving the car on the road. "Oto-san, where are we going?"

Momo glanced over her and replied to her daughter, "It must be a nice place where we can have a big picnic later with a few friends."

"That's correct," Toshiro replied. "It's going to take a little while for us to get there."

"How long?" Shia asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. "Hn, we'll be there in about an hour."

"Oh."

"First, we need to pick up my mother."

"Naomi-obaa-san's coming too?"

"Yes, you'll see a few familiar faces there as well."

"Really?" Shia asked. "Who else is coming?"

Just as the car stopped at a traffic light, everyone in the vehicle heard a ringing sound. He removed one hand from the wheel and stuffed it into his pants pocket. After taking out his cell phone, he hands it over to Hinamori. "Momo, can you pick it up for me?"

With a short nod, she picked up his phone and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinamori!" said a familiar voice. "Happy Birthday!"

Momo took a moment to press the speak phone button. She held the portable device out for everyone to hear. "Thanks Rangiku-san."

"Hi Rangiku-san!" Shia exclaimed.

"Hey Shia-chan! How are you?"

"I'm feeling great! How about you?"

"Me too!"

"Have you already left, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yup, Gin and I just left," she replied. "I'm assuming you're currently behind the wheel."

"Yeah, have the others left also?"

"Yes, they did."

"Okay, we'll see you once we get there."

"Alright, don't be late!"

With that said, Momo ended the telephone conversation with a single push of a button. She placed the phone in the cup holder between her and Toshiro. "Yeah, she tells us not to be late. They can't even start the party without the birthday girl."

Momo giggled. "Rangiku-san's just excited."

"She's always excited."

As her parents continued talking, Shia became bored. So, she decided to grab her drawing book (which is in the pouch behind Toshiro's seat) and began looking at the colourful pictures. During this time, Hitsugaya glanced at the rear view mirror to see what Shia is doing. He let out a smile before resuming his attention on the road. In the meantime, Hinamori turned on the radio.

Minutes later, they heard Toshiro's cell phone ringing again. Momo picked up the phone and set to speaker phone. "Hey Lil'Shiro, did you leave yet?"

Hitsugaya sighed in response to the way he was addressed. Hinamori replied, "We just left Naomi-san."

"Oh, Happy Birthday Momo-chan!"

"Thank you."

"Has Toshiro been treating you like a princess?"

"Okaa-san," he finally said while the birthday girl giggled.

"Yes, he's doing a great job so far."

"Good, that's how it should be," Naomi replied.

"Hi Naomi-obaa-san!" Shia greeted.

"Hi Shia-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Okaa-san, are you ready?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course, I am!"

"Okay, we'll be there in about five minutes."

"Don't keep me waiting for too long."

With that said, Momo hung up the phone. Shia asked, "Oto-san, are Miyako-obaa-san and Ojii-san coming too?"

"Yes, they're coming as well."

"We pick them up like Naomi-obaa-san?"

Hitsugaya glanced at the rear view mirror. "No, they decided to meet us at the party destination."

"Oh."

Steering the wheel to one side, he turned the car to the right. After a few minutes, he slowed down and stopped in front of one of the houses. Toshiro set the gear to park and pulled up the brake. By the time he looked over, he saw his mother walking up to the car. She opened the right rear passenger door. She greeted, "Hey everyone!"

"Hey Naomi-san," Momo said. "Did you wait for a long time?"

The cheery woman entered the vehicle and closed the door. "Nope, I just came out."

"Naomi-obaa-san!" Shia exclaimed, extending her arms out.

"Oh my lovely Shia-chan!" She leaned over and hugged her. "You look so cute today!"

The dual haired girl nodded. "Okaa-san dressed me up."

"I know." Naomi pulled away from her. "It totally reminds me of the time when your father was younger. He was so fun to play dress up with."

Upon hearing her comment, Momo placed a hand over her mouth and barely suppressed her laugh. Then, she looked over and noticed the irritated look on Toshiro's face.

"Because I didn't have a daughter, I couldn't help but dress him up as a gi-"

"Okaa-san," Hitsugaya interrupted, changing the subject. "Can you please put on your seat belt? I don't want to get a ticket."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot."

As Naomi is putting on her seat belt, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. By the time he opened them, he noticed his wife smiling at him. Hitsugaya blushed and turned his attention to the front. "What? Those times was my most embarrassing moments in my life. I don't want Shia to know about it."

"I'm sure she loves you no matter what happens," Hinamori replied, "just like me."

"Yeah, but still..."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

He gave her a look, but the expression on his face soon softened. As a result, he sighed with defeat. "I love you too, Momo."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

Toshiro gave his mother the look. After a brief moment of silence, he finally said, "Okay, it's time to get going."

With that said, he set the gear to drive and pulled down the brakes. Then, he drove out of the parking space and began making their journey to the party destination.

* * *

"Look outside, Shia."

Wondering what her father is talking about, the dual haired girl turned her attention to the window. Immediately, a bright smile appeared on her face. "Sugoi, I see a big lake and lots of trees!"

"That's right," Momo replied. "Judging by the smirk on your father's face, we're going to celebrate my birthday here."

"Wow."

"It looks beautiful, right Shia-chan?" Naomi asked.

She glanced over her shoulder and replied to her grandmother, "Yeah, it is!"

Soon enough, they've arrived at their destination. Once he parked the car, Shia didn't waste any time taking off her seat belt and get out of the vehicle. She wanted to greet all the familiar faces who have come to her mother's party. "Miyako-obaa-san! Ojii-san!"

Upon hearing their names, the Hinamori parents turned around to see the dual haired girl run up to them. Excited to see his granddaughter, Tatsuya extended his arms out and exclaimed, "My little Shia! Come here and give your grandfather a big hug!"

Just as she is about to do that, the four year old child tripped over a branch and fell to the dirty ground below. During this time, Toshiro and Momo arrived to witness the scene. They quickly joined the Hinamoris to check up on the fallen girl. Miyako asked, "Shia-chan, are you alright?"

As she sat up, Shia had her hands covering her eyes. She looked at her grandparents with teary eyes. She sniffed, "I-I'm o-okay..."

It is when she felt a hand on her head. She glanced to see her father. She quickly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his dress shirt. She began wailing. Hitsugaya began comforting her. "It's okay, Shia."

"Aww, Hitsugaya's being sweet," said a familiar voice, "especially when its about his wife or his little girl."

Toshiro gave the approaching woman a glare. "Oh shut up, Matsumoto."

Upon noticing the strawberry orange haired woman, Shia immediately pulled away from Toshiro and ran over to her with open arms. "Rangiku-san!"

"Hey Shia-chan!"

The two girls embraced one another. "Ou, you're so cute just like your mother."

Momo giggled. "Hey Rangiku-san, where are the others?"

"Gin, Shuhei, Renji, and Kira are getting the table ready for the party."

"I see."

"In that case, why don't Toshiro take Momo out for a little walk?" Naomi said as she winked at Miyako.

The Hinamori female placed her hands together. "That's a great idea!"

As Momo blinked, Toshiro gave his mother a stern look. With a smile on her face, the female Hitsugaya began pushing the parents away from the group. "You two deserve some time off from being parents. We'll take care of Shia-chan while you two enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure about that?" Hinamori asked.

"Just listen to what Naomi-chan says," Miyako replied.

Naomi placed a hand on the side of her mouth and whispered in her son's ear, "Make sure to use this time wisely."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Just make sure not to cause a disaster while we're away."

She smiled. "We won't."

He let out a deep sigh before he turned his attention to his daughter. He patted her on the head. "Oto-san and Okaa-san are going to be away for a bit. So be a good girl, okay?"

Shia nodded her head. "Hai!"

Hitsugaya then gave her a forehead kiss. "We'll be back soon."

With that said he pulled away from the child and walked over to his wife. Momo said, "I guess we have no other choice."

Toshiro nodded. "Apparently, they're not ready to celebrate yet."

"This is why they decided to use you as my distraction," she teased.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yep."

"Have a safe trip!"

They looked over and waved their hands at their daughter. Without another moment to waste, they joined hands and left the group. Once they are gone, Matsumoto turned to the Hinamori and Hitsugaya families and put up a guts pose. "Alright everyone! Now that they're not here, it's time to finalize all the preparations!"

Shia raised a fist up and cheered, "Yeah!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the wilderness, they stopped at the end of the path to look at the gorgeous lake scenery. "It looks pretty."

"Yeah, it is." Toshiro looked at her. "However, it doesn't compare to you."

Momo giggled as they turned face to face. She then draped her arms over his shoulders. "You sure know how to compliment your wife."

He leaned over, close enough that their noses touch. They smiled. "If I didn't, I'm not worthy to be your husband."

Toshiro took a moment to capture her lips. As she returned the sentiment, her hands began feeling its way in his soft white hair. Just as they were long into their hot make out session, Hitsugaya suddenly pulled away and stuffed a hand into his pants pocket. Hinamori blushed.

Noticing the shy look on her face, he chuckled. "Silly Bed-Wetter, it's not what you're thinking."

He raised his hand out to show her a small box. With his other hand, he opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"I'm just giving you my birthday present."

Momo placed her fingertips over her mouth to cover the gasp. "Oh Toshiro, thank you."

He smiled. "Allow me to put that on."

With a short nod, she did as she was told and waited for him to put the necklace on. Soon, she noticed the silver necklace come into her line of vision and down to her neck. She pulled the back of her hair aside so that the chain doesn't get caught. After a few moments, he said, "I'm done."

Hinamori turned around and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Toshiro replied. He took a moment to kiss her before he added, "as always."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Mm, you're so irresistible."

"I know." He planted kisses on her neck. "I'm the only one who can do this to you."

"Damn right." He captured her lips once more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Toshiro."

They took a step back. Suddenly, Hinamori let out a shriek. Noticing the danger, he immediately came to her rescue. He extended his hand out and called out her name, "Momo!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Shia?"

The dual haired girl glanced over her shoulder to see her parents' friends: Renji, Rukia, Izuru, and Shuhei looking at her. She resumed her attention to the front and replied, "When will they come back?"

They looked at one another before a thought came into mind. Kuchiki replied, "I'm sure they're on their way back now; you just have to be patient."

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you two?"

Upon hearing Naomi's voice, everyone turned their heads to see the young parents looking all drenched. Shia immediately left her seat and ran up to them. The others followed her lead. "We were on the trail; Momo lost her footing and fell in the lake. I jumped in to save her."

"We need to get you two out of those clothes," Miyako said. "You might catch a cold."

"Don't worry; the stuff's already in the trunk."

As Hitsugaya and Hinamori walked over to the car, he heard his mother said, "Hn, so you expected something like this to happen."

After he opened the trunk, Toshiro shot her a glare to counter her mischievous grin. "You two must have been very distracted."

He soon resumed his attention to the task at hand: getting an extra pair of clothes for them to wear. "Sure, think what you want."

Naomi leaned over to her best friend and whispered, "They definitely can't get enough of one another."

Miyako giggled. "Oh yeah, they're so in love."

As Hitsugaya gave his wife a towel and her extra set of clothes, he heard a familiar voice ask, "Oto-san, Okaa-san...Are you two alright?"

They looked down to see their daughter. Momo smiled and replied, "Yes, we're okay."

"Don't worry Shia," Toshiro added, placing a hand on her head. "We're not hurt."

She smiled back. "You two better get changed quickly."

The parents turned to Matsumoto. Hinamori giggled. "Don't worry, Rangiku-san. We won't be long."

She turned to her husband. "Let's go, Toshiro."

He nodded his head. Then, he looked down at the dual haired girl. "Why don't you play with Ojii-san for a bit? We'll be right with you."

Shia obediently said, "Hai!"

With that said, the two lovers went to the nearest public washroom to get changed into their dry clothes. Once they were done, Toshiro and Momo returned to their family and friends. "It took you guys long enough."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Rangiku frowned, but soon cracked a smile. "Yep."

With his wife at his side, he led her to the others. After looking at every single one of them, they cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Ohayo_** - Good Morning, **_Okaa-san_** - Mother, _**Oto-san**_ - Father, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Itadakimasu** _- Let's Eat, _**Obaa-san -**_Grandmother, _**Ojii-san**_ - Grandfather, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'll be back soon with another one. Laterz!


End file.
